Beck and Jade in Canada
by makeitinamerica
Summary: Beck and Jade take a trip to Canada, this will probably be mostly fluff, so if you like that, Please read.


**AN - Another story that I started writing ages ago and then stopped, I found it yesterday and decided to finish it.**

**Enjoy.**

Becks POV

Opening my eyes I slowly took in my surroundings and cleared my head from sleep. Rolling over I came face to face with my beautiful girlfriend. Her black hair, free of its colourful extensions, was covering her face and I could hear her faintly snoring. I chuckled, she would kill me if I ever told her she snored.

Stretching, I climbed out of bed to check the time, 9am. Perfect. Today was the day I was taking Jade to Canada, and we had to be at the airport for 12pm to catch our flight. I had been trying to persuade her to come with me for months and she finally agreed.

Looking down at her sleeping form I felt mean that I would have to wake her up, she looked so adorable when she was sleeping, I had to get her up though, I know how long it takes her to get ready.

"Jade" I whispered, shaking her shoulder a bit, I got no response. "Jade time to wake up" I said a bit louder. All I got was a groan in response. Smiling, I leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up most beautiful girl in the world"

That got me a hit round the head with a pillow.

"Oww" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh shut up you deserved that you sap" She said, sitting up.

I smilied at her and kissed her temple " Come on you gotta get ready to go" I said, and stood up to go change. She groaned but got up anyway.

I started bouncing up and down like a child "Are you excited Jade?". She just glared at me. I stopped bouncing and continued getting ready. I knew I was excited, I love Canada.

-Line break-

It was already 11am and Jade still wasn't ready to go. I stood by the RV door with our bags, checking my watch for the hundredth time, it was a 30 minute drive to the airport and then we still have to go through security, if we want to make our flight we have to leave now.

"Jade, come on hurry up, what are you even doing?"

"God Beck stop shouting, I was doing my hair, don't you want your girlfriend to look good?"

"You know you always look beautiful babe" I said kissing her cheek "Now come on we have to go now if we don't wanna be late"

-Line break-

Jades POV

It was 12:30pm our flight was gonna be late and I still haven't had my morning coffee, lets just say I was not in the best of moods.

"Beeecckk" I said, god I sounded so whiny, see this is what happens when I don't get my coffee.

"Yeah babe" He said, how is he so cheerful.

"I want coffee" I demanded.

"Magic word" He said poking my arm.

"Get me some coffee" I shouted.

"Nope thats not it" He said tickling my sides a tiny bit, he knows full well i'm extremly ticklish.

I stood with my arms crossed not giving in, he started tickling me more making me squirm.

"Beck...seriously stop... Okay okay...please get me some coffee, just stop it" I said in between giggling, which is one of the things I hate doing.

"Okay, i'll go get your coffee" He said walking off to the nearest skybucks.

"Two sugars" I shouted.

"I know what to do"

Smiling at my success, I get my pearphone out and log into the slap.

I had only been on the slap for a couple minutes when a chat request popped up, HappyCat.

Sighing, I pressed accept and she sent me a message.

HappyCat: Hiiii

Scissorluv: What do you want Cat?

HappyCat: I just wanted to say Hi :)

Scissorluv: -.-

HappyCat: I don't like that face Jade, I like this one :D See he's smiling :)

Scissorluv: Okayyyy..well bye Cat

HappyCat: No don't go...Are you in Canada yet? :)

Scissorluv: No, we're still at the airport

HappyCat: Oh...well I just wanted to tell you to have fun... So have fun Jade haha :)

Scissorluv: 'Sigh' Why am I even friends with you? But thanks I will

HappyCat: Because you loooovvee me Jadey haha :D

Scissorluv: Okay whatever you say Cat, well I gotta go now, Bye Ps. Please don't call me Jadey

HappyCat: Okay, have fun byeee :D

Chuckling I signed off The Slap and looked around, Trying to spot Beck in the crowd of people.

I suddenly saw him, Cup of coffee in hand, I swear I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my life.

"Here, a cup coffee especially for Jade" He said handing me the cup and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks" I said taking a sip, savouring the hot liquid that I craved.

A voice came on the loud speakers saying that our flight was now boarding. We grabbed our stuff and headed to the plane.

-Line break-

Becks POV

The plane had just taken off and Jade settled herself down, putting her head on my shoulder.

A couple minutes later I looked down at her and she was asleep.

Smiling, I kissed her temple and laid my head down on top of hers, I couldn't wait to get to Canada.

**An - Please review and tell what you think, and also what you would like to happnen whilst their in Canada, I will consider every idea.**

**Thank you so much for reading, **

**~ Cat xoxo**


End file.
